Monica
"Pawfoot" Monica is a huntress, adventurer, warrior and mercenary of the Sharval Wilds. Once a highly decorative warrior of Greenguard, she is said to have exhibited compassion to others, especially to the sick and needy. This facet of her character contrasted with her daredevil ways and helped to make her a noted frontier figure. Above all, her bona fide status as a Greenguard attracted the attention of several regional organizations, including Executor Ikeda Cao of the Eternal Companions. Later in her life, Monica became a member of the Eternal Companions, and was regarded as a brilliant peer and a loyal follower. Embellishing her reputation was her keen experience in combat, a trait uncommon for women. She is known to ride into battle on the back of a 6-foot tall female shadowcat named The Dame. In 1267, Monica took part in a secret mission with Executor Ikeda to hunt and kill the infamous warlord Far'ukor during the Skirmish at Runestone Summit. Monica played a significant role during the Oricon Crisis, in which she and her allies participated in many skirmishes and battles. She later became an instigator in the Clash of the Eternal Companions, largely due to the controversial decisions made by Ikeda during the Battle of Orange Coast that resulted in her lover's supposed death. Monica has since remained loyal to the organization, albeit remains bitter toward Ikeda and blames him for her loss. History Monica is the only child of Cotter and Mellysa, born in a small village within the northern grasslands of the Sharval Wilds. Her mother died giving birth and her father abandoned her at a young age, leaving her in the care of her grandparents. Her grandfather, Yohn, taught her how to use deadly force and weaponry with a strict disciple. Due to the dangers that lurked beyond the forest, Monica learned survival skills. in 1253, Monica was taken to Entsteig to study abroad. Over the course of three years, she mastered literature and reading, and spent many hours a day learning the history and techniques of fighting. She also developed a natural talent for strategic thinking, a talent that would prove pivotal in her future years of fighting and warfare. When she completed her education, Monica returned home to her Grandparent's village but was grieved to learn that her grandfather passed away during the late winter, just one month prior. As she grew older, Monica learned how to hunt and track efficiently. Above and Beneath the Forest In April of 1261, reports of village attacks grew worse every week within the Sharval Wilds; before long, she discovered that a large gang of highwaymen were pillaging in her region of the forest. Alas, the villagers formed a militia in an attempt to hinder the highwaymen. Monica utilized the techniques of hunting by thwarting her enemies, and thus capturing or gravely injuring her foes when they were alone. Two weeks after the militia's formation, their forces were caught in an ambush against the highwaymen, and Monica, only fourteen years old, slayed her first foe during the conflict. Though the battle was lost Monica managed to flee into the forest. Days after the militia's defeat, the Highwaymen looted and raped local villages that sparked a bold reaction from the Kingdom of Entsteig; Several squads of royal soldiers were sent into the forest but none were efficient at wilderness endeavors. After a week of chaos within the forest, Monica crossed paths with Howler, an experienced bounty hunter, who sought her help in defeating the remainder of the Highwaymen. The two of them, along with a few surviving militia, teamed up and begin hunting down the highwaymen one-by-one. Within four months, Howler and Monica successfully picked off all the highwaymen through the use of guerrilla tactics and occasional open skirmishes. Her tactics at hunting involved attacks from above, by using the trees, and beneath, by hiding under the soil. After their victory was secured and their partnership prevailed, Howler and Monica sought to purge the Sharval Wilds of any other criminals. Taking her orders from Howler, Monica was tasked as a huntress to scout, track and capture bounties, where they would be brought to Entsteig and face the King's justice. After nearly two years of collecting bounties, Monica and Howler split their rewards and went their separate ways. By the time she was sixteen, Monica became a greatly respected figure by the locals communities of the Sharval Wilds, while simultaneously feared by her foes. Through the Deep, Dark Woods Monica became a central figure in the Sharval Wilds for her efforts in defeating criminals and highwayman, proving to her peers that she held incredible hunting skills and combat prowess. She would eventually capture, tame and mount a female Shadowcat from the forest, which she named The Dame. Her new mount proved defiant at first but within weeks Monica managed to teach The Dame how to sneak and attack at her command, prompting many locals to believe she has the blood of the Druids. In early 1263, roughly a year before the Darkening of Tristram, Monica was captured by a group of highwaymen while she was on patrol in the wild. Before they could return her to their camp and lock her in a cell, Monica managed to escape their clutches and slaughter six of her captors. The chief highwayman, who was keen in combat, nearly killed Monica in single combat before she fled the camp. A week after the highwaymen incident Monica returned to their camp with The Dame and captured the chief and his remaining men. While holding the highwaymen prisoners in a local village, Monica summoned Howler to retrieve her captives and escort them to Entsteig and collect their bounties. Alas, Howler and Monica, together again, set out on a 60 miles trek to escort eight prisoners. Within several days, the captive highwaymen attempted to escape or kill their captors but each failed in their attempts. By the time duo reached the Entsteig to collect the bounties, seven were slayed by Monica and Howler; only the chief remained alive and was thrown in a prison cell. Howler and Monica were rewarded handsomely. Guardians of the Wild Near the border forests of the Sharval Wilds, many migrants from Khanduras attempted to cross and settle in the kingdom of Entsteig, prompting swift seclusion by Entsteig soldiers. During the Darkening of Tristam, which would later lead Entsteig into political strife against their neighboring kingdom, the Greenguard of the Sharval Wilds was formed in late 1263 to combat against exiles, outlaws and highwayman who came from Khanduras. Leading the Greenguard was Lieutenant Stefan "Hoof" Huster of the royal army, who was promoted to Commander by the King of Entsteig and established a headquarters in the Sharval Wilds and tasked at forging a strong defense against outlaws and undead. Stefan quickly took a liking to Monica due to her beauty, yet he dismissed her keen abilities to hunt and fight because of her gender. The male hunters of the Sharval Wilds, including Howler, convinced the commander that Monica was a highly experienced huntress, prompting Stefan to reluctantly accept her. Upon her initiation, Monica was given the nickname Miss Greenguard by Maria Johann. The Eternal Companions To Be Continued... Character and Appearance Monica is comely, with long dark hair and haunting green eyes. She has a reputation for great beauty. Many men within the Eternal Companions are infatuated with her, especially Sir Ecbert. Monica will often flirt mildly with her male comrades; for several years she has shared intimate moments with key members of the Eternal Companions, including Xiao La Xen, Isamu Ha and, according to rumor, Alec Kylar. Howler once observed that she looked like a goddess in her war regalia, a compliment Monica was reluctant to accept, given her inherently peaceful nature.